The field of invention involves client based universal script object interpretation and rendering. More specifically, embodiments are directed to interpreting or converting string representations taken from a cross-platform universal script object template library and embedding the string representations into code ahead of parsing or running the code for display by a client application.
Generally speaking, Web designers may use prewritten templates and language in order to expedite the time and effort needed to develop complex websites. The prewritten templates serve to reduce the amount of custom coding needed for a particular web application. Prewritten templates and language can be found in libraries remote from a programmer's location. When needed, this language may be inserted directly into the code being written by the programmer in order to expedite the programming process. The prewritten code available at the library can include User Interface (UIs) items such as buttons and drop-down menus, organization charts, grids, and other items that are usually and normally found on Web pages.
When the code is written using the prewritten templates, HTML code may be inserted into the code. Prior to the code being used at run-time, the HTML code is parsed by the client application. Then, upon being parsed, both the code written by the programmer and the HTML code inserted from the library may be run by the client application. Thus, when web applications are written with the use of code libraries, the client application is burdened with parsing HTML code from the library during run-time in order to properly render the Webpage.
In a specific instance, when Web application designers use the template framework DOJO to build dynamically created JavaScript-based UIs, they, in effect, expedite the time to develop complex websites by reducing the amount of custom coding. A trade-off is slow performance of the code at run-time. Specifically, performance suffers at the client machine because each of the user interface elements, commonly known as widgets, include a DHTML template that must be parsed by the client machine at run-time. The more widgets on the page, the more processing needed to interpret the code.